Wondering Waves
by Avis B
Summary: It's been a long time and now after reading so many RWBY Fan Fictions i think i should give a crack at a SYOC RWBY Fic.
1. Chapter 1

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hello Avis here I'm getting back into fan fiction site again after too many interruptions being in my personal life, somewhere job related and some where the well being of a close friend of mine who had a lot of stuff happened to him. (Insert Lighting strikes Avis's friend) Of course that didn't happened... yet. Any micro chapter just to get the ball rolling, and to introduce my character. The story is going to focus on a team or two or more depending how well received this will get.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Micro Wave**

Avis Wave a young man who looks like another ordinary human except for the messy mop of sea blue hair which seems to be untamed. Clad in black combat boots, tanned combat pants which are over lapped by a set of metallic deep blue greaves. Two belts provide the hold of three pouches that are set on either side of his hip and back. Covering his torso a fitted white shirt clung to him with the same metallic blue coloured armour for his chest and gauntlets for his hands/forearms. He is worthy of the shield that he carries on his back. The long lost family emblem engraved on the centre is a deep blue wave, which is also has been tattooed under his right eye. The tattoo is something that Avis himself acquired to show the world that he is one of the last few members of the Wave blood line.

He was now standing onboard the air ship that was heading towards Beacon Academy. After completing his entry forms from his combat school which his teachers gave good remarks. It only took a day for a reply back to say that he was accepted and to catch the airship to Beacon on the specified date. Training to be a Hunter is a dream of his and to return back to his home town by the seaside and protect it from the wandering grim that manage to get there. Avis's so called step sisters would be fine help to defend it while he was gone.

The Shield he carries is not an ordinary shield besides the basic concept of blocking attacks, it also has sharpened edges to slice opponents, a razor point tip and if he cannot get into range he has two barrels that are attached to the underside of the shield. These barrels fire dust rounds rapidly like a machine gun, but not of high calibre as the magazines shape are custom to fit the rest of the shields under side shape. This shield was design, built and given to Avis by his Uncle that lives as the weapons smith of his home town spouting off that his family and ancestors will be proud of the weapon that he made for their descendant. Avis's Uncle claims that there are two hidden functions to his weapon, and that Avis himself needs to find and learn how to use them both leaving it in a riddled message. _"You spiritual power will either part the waves or force it through them"_ That was the riddle and it bothered Avis to a degree that he cannot understand it right away.

Avis's thoughts were taken away by a voice of something about 'They can see their house from here' ,but that aside he looked out window to the city of Vale below and Beacon the place where he will be spending the next four years of his life. Once the air ship landed he stepped down the ramp and onto the paved walk ways and looked to the vast size of the academy in awe as one thought crossed his mind.

_"Let the Journey begin"_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\_

Yes a very small introduction to this story and it might be pretty rough with it being something that came up out of the blue after reading so many RWBY fics with cannon characters and without. So it comes to my mind that i want to set out on a adventure and start a SYOC RWBY fic. I'll post a simple character sheet in the review to copy and paste (if that still works).

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race: (Faunus/Human)

Body Appearance: (character looks)

Appearance: (clothing)

Weapon: (what is it, and what does it do)

Semblance:(what is it, and what does it do)

Miscellaneous Information: (anything you like to add)


	2. Chapter 2

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well so far this is a start and I like to thank those who have sent applications through and if your applicant was not in this chapter don't fret it will take just some time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**Sandwich Napped!**

Taking each step with pride and confidence Avis made his way along the paved path taking in his surroundings. After a walking at a reasonable pace he almost walked into the back of another person who was wearing a pair of black boots with black metal greave covers and black jean like material pants for the lower part of her body. The top part of herbody consisted of short sleeve chain mail under her leather and jean like material sleeveless jacket and a the same black metal armour that covers her chest and upper back. the persons left hand is cover by fingerless glove while the right hand donned by a black metal cover gauntlet and spiked shoulder plate. "Ops I'm sorry" Avis apologized effortlessly spun around the person stopping in front of them.

The female in front of him has light skin with blue eyes and being at an average height and weight for her age. Her long blonde hair is kept in a braid. Avis had noticed what looked like a mark on her neck but it is covered by her clothing. Wearing a blue collared long sleeved dress under a silver breastplate with a symbol of a light blue conch shell, elbow plates and silver boots. She looked into Avis's eyes made a gesture of thanks without speaking to him "My name is Avis Wave and yours?" Avis introduced himself with a short bow. The girl in front of him started to wave both her hands to get Avis's attention and pointed to her bracelet on her right wrist "Azure...Conch..." Avis read out the two words with Azure looking quizzing at him "it's a lovely name" Avis added as he reached behind his back and shifted his shield on his back slightly to more comfortable position. Azure pointed to his shield and motioned to see what it looks like. "Oh this thing. This is my weapon different isn't it?" Avis said as he brought out his shield from behind his back. Avis's shield shape is shaped like a rogue arrowhead, and from the tip on the ground it is tall up to his stomach. The curve of the face of the shield is not curved, but more set on a angle as if it could split into two. The colour scheme is white in the center with blue edging with a vector symbol of a wave.

Azure moved her slightly inspecting the shield before giving a gesture what Avis assume was why a shield. "You must be wondering why a shield?" Avis asked as he got a few nods from Azure. "Well my uncle told me that my family line used a shield to prove people wrong, that something that could only be used for defense can be used for offence" Avis explained as Azure liked the explanation as Avis holstered his shield on his back she took out her sais and started to twirl them in her hands. "They look nice" Avis spoke looking at the weapons in her hand until with one motion one of the sais where close to his face and Azure had a serious look on her face "and deadly..." He continued making Azure smile with glee as she holstered her sais with a precision. "Shall we head to the entry speech together?" Avis asked Azure in which replied with a nod.

Azure and Avis proceeded along the path until an explosion a cured and the two of them turned to see a small creator with two people inside with the one on white arguing with the one in red, with red losing the argument when white stormed off in a hurry. "Well that was interesting" Avis spoke and Azure nodded.

Azure I got to sort something out before the entry speech by the head master. I'll see you later Azure. Maybe after the speech" Avis took off smiling and waving his right arm at her. Azure looked at the retreating Avis in front of her and had her hand as if to stop him for some unknown reason. Shaking her head _"Well there goes the first person I met. I guess I could meet up with him again after the speech?" _Azure sifted that thought out of her mind and continued to the auditorium for the entry speech to begin.

Avis on the other hand had rushed around the corner to be stopped by the Headmaster Professor Ozpin himself. "Good morning young man , and what may you be off to in a hurry?" He asked Avis as he took a sip from his mug that was in his hands. Avis quickly bowed in front of the headmaster before answering "I was heading to the equipment hand in station so it will be stored for tomorrows initiation sir". Professor Ozpin lent in close to inspect something on Avis's face mainly the tattoo under his right eye "A wandering Wave hmmm, carry on then. The speech will start soon" Professor Ozpin spoke as he again took another sip from his mug. "how soon?"Avis asked at how much time he had to complete his task, which cause the headmaster to chuckle slightly "As soon as your back from the equipment hand in. Try not to be long" Professor Ozpin told Avis as he let out smirk as he looked at his students face go grim and takes off in a hurry but stops again as Professor Ozpin said something to Avis again "And Mr Wave i look forward to see you semblance" but avis was gone from his sight.

"I'll...keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. to hone your craft and acquire new skills. and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose. direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Professor Ozpin ending his speech before leaving the stage of the auditorium.

As students started to disperse into their own little groups or area Avis heard a growl coming from somewhere as he turned to the source which was not his stomach but to the persons next to him. "Um sorry my bad" A tiger Faunus, standing slightly above Avis with a light tan to his skin , with slightly long straight hair and naturally colored mint green. He has eyes of a tiger although they are grey and strangely enough have no pupil to them. Like all hunter's, he's in very good shape except for a few scars, the only really noticeable ones are some faint scaring on his arms. "No problem. The names Avis, lets grab some chow at the cafeteria whaddya say?" Avis held out his hand as he introduced himself to the tiger Faunus. "Heck yea that sounds great" The tiger Faunus slaps Avis's hand and held his fist out which Avis caught on and bumped fists "The names Levi Lyn" Levi introduced himself to Avis as the two started to walk to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria Avis had a plate with a ham and salad sandwich with a can of purple grape soda as Levi was digging into some Nevermore drumsticks. Avis closed his eyes and rubbed his hands together as if to say a silent prayer "And time to eat" Avis said as he open his eyes to see his sandwich to be not on his plate. Avis looked up to Levi thinking he had taken it but he was already pointing toward the person next to him which it was Azure who was casually eating the sandwich. "Why do i assume this is going to be a regular thing Azure?" Avis said clearly as he opened his can of purple grape. "Is it because we are going to be partners during are schooling years here?" Avis said immediately casually as took another swig from his can and causing Azure to choke on the sandwich slightly. "And how are you sure that is going to happen? Initiation starts tomorrow and are teams haven't been picked out yet" Avis questioned Azure, but Levi stepped in with some information of his own "Well rumour has it that we get launched into The Emerald forest or something and partners are who you meet up with?" Levi added into the mix giving Azure a reason to smile as she stood up from the table and left Avis and Levi feeling slightly awkward for being the secret mute of the two people in front of her.

"So what is her deal?" Levi asked Avis as he dug back into the drumsticks on his plate. "Well... I don't know really. We met on our way to the auditorium. I think she's just shy" Avis replied back to Levi as he took another swig from his drink. "Right...And i'm Vav..." Levi gave his response to Avis's answer unsure if that was the truth or not, but his thoughts were taken away as a drum stick left his plate by Avis himself stealing it "Hey! That's my drumstick!" Levi complained. "Well my sandwich got sandwich napped" Avis jokingly fired back as he started to munch on the delicious food in his hands. "Why do assume this is going to be a regular thing?" Levi sighed as Avis finished his drumstick and placed the bone in his napkin ready to throw it away at the trash can. "Hey now" Avis started to speak as he stood up from his seat and took his rubbish and walked by Levi "Can't use my line" he added as another drumstick was taken away from Levi's plate without him knowing. "Besides who knows what may happen in the future" Avis threw his rubbish in the trash can" Avis adding along his conversation while flashing a new drumstick in his hands causing Levi to look in surprise at his plate to see that Avis had taken the last one, but he could not argue back as Avis was already out the door munching away on the last drumstick. "Bastard..." Levi letting out a comical sigh before finishing his own food. Or what was left.

Night fell upon Beacon and all the hunters in training first years where getting ready to turn in for the evening. The male students that wanted to woo the female students were shirtless and trying to show off their strength, and out of nowhere a blond hair man walked through the lot wearing a blue onesie retracting some peoples interest or excited some laughter. Avis stood by one of the many windows looking out into the nights sky memorized by the stars. Looking back to the room he was sharing with all the first years, he saw Levi and Azure in different parts of the room along with many other Faunus and human people. Two people had caught his attention which where another Faunus by judging the German Sheppard style ears on his head standing at a height of five foot eight, with a build between skinny and athletic, and pale skin tone, with short black messy hair with bangs covering the right side of his face and crystal blue eyes.

The second person a human female that has Ivory Skin, Athletic Build with well defined muscles. Her white blond shoulder length hair is kept in a bun with a Navy blue bandana securing it. She has steel blue eyes with an eye patch covering her right eye and most of what it looks like a scar. She also had a scar running over the bridge of her nose that stops before her cheek bone.

Looking at the two of them in their own sections of the room alone something told Avis that these people he will be seeing a lot of. The lights blacked out leaving the room in the care of the moons light through the window giving the cue that it was time to get some shut eye. "Well time to get some shut eye" Avis mumbled to himself as he laid on his sleeping bag to get some rest, but as he turned and he thought he saw set of blue eyes looking at him in the distance, but dismissed it and went to the land of dreams.

The next day Avis was standing in front of Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch at a cliff face facing The Emerald forest with each student being on some square plate. _"We have to come up with our own landing strategy...Great..." _Avis through to himself as the first student got launched into the air by the metal plate they were standing on _"Holy great Grim of fury!" _Avis thought again at the student travelling through the air. Looking at the other students he saw Levi crouched like a tiger before he got launched, The other Faunus he saw last night held himself in a more professional stance before being launched. Then it was Azures turn she turned and gave a smile and small salute before being launched into the air following the other students. Then the next person he saw was already looking at him with her blue eyes that didn't move from his until she disappeared into the air. _"Okay I can do thiiiiiiiiiii.." _Avis couldn't finish his thought as his mind focused on the sudden movement that launched him into the air. "This is crazy!" Avis yelled through the air as he travled.

Mean while Professor Ozpin looked at the rain of first year students as they fell _"Ah another year, another fun launch" _He thought while sipping on his mug.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well it is pretty drafty but like i said above it's a start for something more. still Opening for some more character designs and applicants for minor roles like for other teams and such. also i have been stuck on a semblance for my character for a bit. I thought i had an idea for it but it has left me as quick as it came to me. If you have any suggestions I'm all ears, who knows it may jog my memory.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone here is another chapter and i appreciate all the suggestions and help *Insert smiley face of your liking here*

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

**A pat on the back**

Avis was looking at what he could do for his landing strategy and all he saw was trees, the ground and a small river. "Whelp time to ride this out" Avis said tell himself over the rushing wind that was assaulting his face. He took his shield from his back and rolled in the air placing his feet on the inside of the shield as he righted himself out. The speed that he was falling slowed a smidge, but it still looked like he was falling like a rock. Landing on the watery corridor of the river caused the water to part from the impact, but as well from the movement of the shield as Avis 'surfed' his was up stream fifth teen feet before landing on the grassy plane on one side of the river. Picking up his shield with his right hand Avis shook the excess water from it "Well that went swimmingly" Avis spoke to himself as he looked direction his was meant to go and set out again, but on solid ground of the Emerald Forest.

Meanwhile Azure saw he r landing point which was going to be the ground and nothing to slow her decent. Quick thinking and taking in her surroundings she saw a chance at the tree line next to the open ground. Extending her right palm out a small glyph emitted from her hand and a burst of water came forth from it. The burst of water pushed her falling path towards the trees, and with impeccable timing reaching out with her hands grasping a one of the many branches she swung to another branch then to another one, before finally swinging on her last branch into a back flip landing in a ready combat position with her Sai's out ready to fire her dust shots at any potential enemies. Surveying the area she stood from her ready position and continued to walk through the Emerald Forest looking for the person she wanted to be partners with.

Levi was not having any luck as he thought that he landing strategy was good, but he end up slicking through the portion of the tree with his claws as he tried to use it to slow down his decent. "Oh crap! Ow! Not the face!" Levi yelled as he passed through three sets of the branches before landing on his back with a thud, his decent slowed down enough with the passing of the branches. "Well that could have gone better" Levi said before he heard a cracking sound of wood. Looking to the source of the sound to see the tree he came down from started to fall from the cut he made from his claw weapon. "Oh shit..." Levi exclaimed as he jumped out of the way of the falling tree that landed where he was. Stopping his roll on his back again he was meet with a sight of an Ursa looking down at him. The Ursa had his right claw up and made a sound simular to a hello before trying to strike Levi, who moved out of the way of the claw strike. "Well that's a hell of a hello" Levi said to himself as he extended his claws from his armguards. The Ursa charged at Levi and swung its claw again at his face to miss completely before falling the floor headless "And hello to you too" Levi flicked his wrist and the blood that was on his claws where gone before he retracted the blades to his armguards.

Blanka is the female with steel blue eyes that was looking at Avis before she got launched into Emerald Forest flipped through the air with experience and grace landing on one of the large branches into a roll. At the end of her roll she held out her sword which the blade was folded in half and the pistol part at the hilt was aimed at areas checking for signs of enemies. She heard someone's voice faintly making her turning to the sound to see Avis flying though the air riding his shield like a surf board, and landing on the small river to the safety of the ground. "Crazy idiot" Blanka commented as she jumped from her branch to another branch until she was on the ground. _"Well if he is a Wave i need to confirm it for sure"_ Blank thought as she continued to the direction where Avis had landed. _"His Semblance may prove to be the answer"_ She thought before she took off into a light jog.

After a making her way through the thick shrubbery around her Azure she started to get annoyed with the obstacles in her way "_If another shrub gets caught on my dress again i will blow it away!"_ Azure thought angrily as she moved around another shrub and tree. Things were going smoothly until 'catch'. A small shrub had caught on to her dress, made her turn around with rage in her eyes to see the small shrub that was not even high enough to catch on to anything, but a thin branch had out grown the shrub and clutched on to Azure skirt. She looked at the shrub for at least five seconds before she put her left palm out blowing away the small shrub with another blast of water. The was nothing left of the small shrub which made Azure happy knowing the annoying thing has been dealt with. 'crack'. That was the sound Azure heard and she immediately had her Sais at the ready in the direction of the sound. _"Come out so i can get you Grim!" _she mentally said as she moved her fingers to the triggers of her Sais ready to unleash mayhem at her foe.

Walking out and around a tree Blanka stood with her sword still in half trying to navigate the forest only to be stopped when she came into view of Azure. The two woman stared each other down for like seemed like hours, but it was more like seconds before both of them had a dejected look on them. _"Oh dammit your not the one i was looking for" _ the two thought as they continue to look at each other. "Blanka's my name" Blanka introduced herself to Azure which responded with showing her bracelet to Blanka. "You don't talk much do you?" Blanka asked which earned her a nod from Azure. Blanka turned to her right pointing out a direction "Well there are more people this way. and i believe if we follow them we get to the relics... partner" Blanka said to Azure who nodded at her words and started to walk next to Blanka as they continued on their mission to get to the relics.

Further up from Blanka and Azure sat Avis and Levi in a tree kissing their ass good bye "Man i know i am a tiger Faunus, but this is taking a cat stuck in a tree too literally!" Levi yelled at Avis who was on another branch who was looking at the Grimm that was in between them and the relic stand. "Well look on the bright side its only Beowolfs and a couple of Ursa. What else can go wrong?" Avis replied back to Levi when a screech was heard of a Nevermore over head that was not paying attention to them. "Oh come on!" Levi spoke fustratedly as a light movement on both of their branches gave notice for Blanka and Azures arrival. "Azure!" Avis greeted his silent friend happlerly knowing she is safe "Azure, Levi, Levi, Azure, umm" Avis introduced Azure to Levi but did not know Blankas name yet.

"Blanka and i assume you know my partner?" Blanka replied as she looked at the mass of grim that was in between them and the relics. "Um yes i have. and what is your take on are little situation?" Avis replied back to Blanka and to the Grimm down from them. Blanka flipped her swords blade to the full extent "We kill them and then grab the relics" Blanka gave her plans if they were just a simple one that suited the situation until more Grimm showed up along the masses. "ummm how about we do this" Avis responded adding his own plan "How about i jump into the fray to grab their attention and when they are focused on me the tree of you attack from behind them: Avis set out the plan to the others . "Avis man i like the plan and all, but how the heck are you going to get their attention from us?" Levi questioned Avis about his plan with Azure scratching the side of her head with the base of the hilt of her Sai. Avis stood up from his branch and looked at the trio and smiled "Like this!" Avis responded with a powerful flow of aura to his legs jumping up into the air and into the clearing with the large group of Grimm where.

During his air time Avis pointed his shield at the two nearest Beowolfs at his landing point and pulled on the trigger on the handle of his shield letting loose a volley of dust bullets, ripping through the fur like it was cardboard. Landing on the ground with one knee he slid a few feet to a stop as he stood up from his position he immediately turned a hundred and eighty degrees and let loose another volley of bullets into masses. clipping most of the Grimm that was in his line of fire had got their attention as quick as he thought he did. Aiming down his shield he stopped firing his gun and brought it down ready to strike with a melee attack at a couple of charging Beowolfs. Bringing his shield up in a vertical arc he sliced through the first Beowolf like butter, before turning and swinging in a wide horizontal arc going clean through the other.

From the branch Levi looked at the display that Avis showed to everyone "And here i thought that it was strange for him to have only a shield as a weapon" Levi spoke out to no one special "Ally oop" Levi said as he flipped off his branch extending his 'claws' on his vambraces as he lands on his feet. Kicking off from his position Levi saw his first target which was one of the many Beowolfs and slashed through the mid section of the Beowolf like a hot knife through butter. It's Grimm brother turned to Levi and swung its razor sharp claw at him at frighting speed, but it did not meet its target as Levi effortlessly dodged the attack as if time had slowed down for him. Countering with a right slash that removed the offending Grimms arm off its body before coming in with a left slash that took the head of the Grimm.

Blanka had already jumped down from her branch and was walking slowly towards the fight. A flick of her wrist her folded bade of her sword flipped out locking into its places ready to do combat. She saw as a group of Grimm started to surround her waiting to strike her when she is not ready and aware. "Well what are you waiting for?" Blanka said calmly at her opponents as she shifted her body ready in a preparation of their attack. Not long before one Grimm charged Blanka from her right which she dispatched with a single strike to its torso, before blocking a strike from a Grimm claw with her plated armguard on her left arm. Giving the Grimm a small smirk Blanka drove the tip of her blade under and through the Grimms head and fired her pistol into neck of her target to add more devastating finish before removing her blade from her target. The rest of the Grimm that still had her surrounded all charged at once at her giving the impression more numbers would overcome their prey. Blanka formed a smile as she covered herself in her whitish blue aura and with frighting speed and skill moved past each Grimm before stopping and her aura disappearing, with each Grimm falling as one to the ground in pieces.

Sending one Beowolf away with a high pressure water from her hand Azure moved with grace in her step slashing her next opponent with her left Sai before her right Sai. Looking to her right after dispatching the current foe in front of her, she barely dodges a swing from a Beowolfs left claw. The Grimm swung it's right claw at Azure for it to be caught by her left Sai. The Beowolf's claws being caught in the gaps of the Sai tried to push her away. Letting out a silent giggle Azure looked at the Grimm in the eye before pressing a button on the handle of her Sai, which prompted a blast to be shot from the hidden barrel through the Grimms claw and into its eye socket putting it down for good. When she looked to be done Azure raised both of her hands to her sides with the small glyphs appearing, launched water straight into two Grimm sending them flying to the trees either side with a sicking crunch killing both targets.

Once the group of Beowolfs had been taken out by everyone the two sets of partners all walked to the relic resting place seeing two relics left. Levi and Blanka both took the last of the relics which where black knights and placed them in their own packs. "Well we got what we came for lets bounce" Levi said casually as he turned to start walk back to Beacon when he stops in his tracks. A bestial roar was heard which made everyone present turned around to find and Ursa Major had come onto the murder field. Stepping on its fallen comrades crushing their bodies with its weight as it made its way to the centre of the field looking at the group. The Ursa Major let out another roar as challenge others as to do battle. "Well what is it doing?" Blanka asked eyeing off the large Grimm in front of her waiting for her answer. "It's a roar and its challenging us to do battle with it. It's strange for it's a Grimm doing this" Avis answered Blankas question eyeing Avis as he was walking in front of the group. "So what do we do?" Levi asked with Azure motioning a nod to Levi's question. "We accept its challenge" Avis replied bluntly before he let out a load roar as if he was beast.

Avis set himself in a battle stance as both the Ursa major both prepared to attack each other. Avis with his shield back with ready for his offensive with his aura enveloping him. "Lets go Aura Resonance" Avis quietly said as his blue aura that was enveloping started to have random electrical sparks flowing through his body.

"What is that?" Blanka stared at what Avis was doing until a human and dog Faunus both had landed down next to the group from above, which a bolder shaped like a cloud continued to sail across the sky until gravity took hold of it and fell to earth like the rock it is. "That human.. is his semblance. A semblance that has been passed down the Wave line for generations" The human male answered Blanka's question as he heard it from her herself. _"That's his Semblance?" _Azure continued looked at what happened next.

_"Focus the amplified aura and merge it to your weapon" _Avis thought as he did what he mentally said as merged his aura into his shield. His aura that was shown to the world quickly moved over to his shield and into it giving it a faint glow. As soon as his preparations complete he started to charge at the Ursa Major with a roar, and in response the Ursa Major started to charge too.

"His semblance is a case where he can amplify his aura within the confines of himself and focusing it to achieve greater destructive ability" The new human addition also explained "And you must think how do i know this?" He added which Levi looked at the man that knew what his partners semblance is. "I'm Valor and i know Avis personally" Valor introduced himself to the group "Oh and this is Cias" almost forgetting his own partner.

Levi eyed Valor off before turning to see the outcome of the 'duel' with Avis and the Ursa Major. Avis and the Ursa Major had reached each other with the Ursa swiping its right claw at its target. Swinging his shield full force with the 'face' of his shield meeting the claw with an almighty clang. The two were stuck in the show of strength as neither gave each way, until he a quick roll on the inside of the Grimms arm and bringing his shield up the front of the Grimm under its neck through it. The Grimms 'blood' had smeared Avis shield as the head and body of both touched the grass at the same time, with an audible thud as that ended the 'duel'. "Well that was interesting" Avis said weakly as he feel weak as the aura he used was sensational to his stores. Levi was first to Avis giving him a good smack on the back "Hey partner that was some awesome stuff you did there!" Levi smacked his back again a little harder when he felt someone pulled on his shirt. "Huh?" Avis looked down to see Azure pulling on the end of his shirt with a 'you had me worried' look on her face before she smacked his back like Levi did with a smile."Ow Ow" Avis complained to the smacks on his back. Blanka had walked up to the trio with Valor and Cias behind her "Well that was some show you put on there. Let's be friends" Blanka said with a sadistic smile before smacking his back with her gauntlet clad hand harder than Levi or Azure. "Aaarrgghh!" A cry of pain was heard from all of Emerald forest.

" Blanka Blade, Azure Conch, Levi Lyn and Avis Wave. You four have collected the black knight pieces. Together you will form Team Balance [BALA] lead by Avis Wave" Professor Ozpin announced the newly formed team with a picture of each member via a screen above the stage. The team got an applause as they started to walk off the stage and back down to the crowd. As Avis stood by Valor he was still wincing at the pain on his back where he had gotten the 'pat' on the back by his team. "Dude you can tango with a Ursa Major and come out fine, but a pat on the back is your Kryptonite huh?" Valor laughed lightly earning a small glare towards him. "Heh later dude!" Valor quickly said as he rushed away from Avis and through the crowed upon hearing the dismissed.

Team BALA had come together outside their doom room ready to enter their room "Well home sweet home for the next four years" Avis said with a smile to his team as he swiped his scroll to unlock the door and opened it. He held the door open and Levi was about to go through first when Avis pull him to the side "Now hold up there tiger ladies first" Avis spoke to Levi. Within mere seconds Levi had a smile and bowed so courteously "Indeed ladies first" Levi repeated earning roll of the eyes by Blanka and gesture of a giggle from Azure as the two walked in the dorm room Blanka looked at Avis "We are going to have a 'team' chat" Blanka told Avis as she walked inside, then Azure stopped in front of Avis and with a smile poked his tip of his nose and open her hand before walking inside now leaving Avis with a face splashed with water. "hnnn" Levi was holding in his laughter, but he was about to burst. Just as Levi was about to burst out in laughter another blast of water shot out from the dorm room knocking him down to ground "Oh come on!" Levi complained.

Once inside the members of team BALA all stood around the room with the four beds not been touched they all looked at each other with a cup held by Blanka and it was filled with pieces of paper. "Now the winner of bed number four is..." Avis said as took a piece of paper from the cup "Blanka!" He pointed to the furthest bed against the wall. "Now bed number three is.." Avis pulled out another piece of paper "It's me" Avis has now got the bed next to Blankas "and the winner of bed two is..." Again pulling out another piece of paper "Azure and the bed number one goes to you Levi " Avis announced and Levi jumped and landed on the bed nearest to the bathroom on his back. "Yes now time to relax!" Levi got comfortable as looked at his bags next to his bed. Azure started to place her stuff into her set of drawers and setting up her little collection of books to read. Blanka looked at her bed and sat on her bed and started to investigate the scroll that she got issued with. Avis on the other hand looked at the room and his team that will be spending the next four years with.

Avis went to his duffle bag and placed his clothes in his drawer and took out his micro music player and placed the ear buds in and started to listen some music as he was finishing up his unpacking he felt the need to have a shower after the long day of fighting Grimm "I'm going to take a shower guys" Avis said placing his music player on his bed "Azure looked around and prepared her to fire some water at Avis "A proper shower" Avis added which Azure looked a little disappointed but went back to unpacking as he headed into the bathroom and closed the door. Soon after they had heard the water started to run from the shower then a second later "Oow that stings!" Avis yelled through the door, which made everyone crack a smile as they know why.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Well everyone hope this journey goes well! Also Christmas is coming up and i hope you all have a good Christmas and have a safe holiday!


End file.
